Her Goodbye
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Harry and Fleur get together the night before they leave Hogwarts in GoF. Rated M for sex.


"Why did I agree to do this?" Harry Potter asked himself, as he crept through the corridor under his invisibility cloak. It was the night before students were to go home for the summer, and he was risking getting into trouble just so he could see Fleur Delacour. A few hours ago, she had passed him in the Great Hall and asked to speak to him that night outside the castle. Harry didn't know why, but he had his suspicions. The events of the Triwizard Tournament were still on his mind and were probably still on hers, as well. He honestly didn't want to talk about it anymore, but when he looked into her dark blue eyes, he couldn't say no to her.

Harry arrived at the front doors and stepped out. Looking around, he saw the girl standing over to the side. He took off his cloak. "Hey," he whispered.

Fleur turned to him. "'Arry! I'm so glad you came," she said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Not far." She walked away from the castle, her silvery-blonde hair swishing from side to side, and he followed her. It was a warm summer night. He took off his robe and carried it under his arm. When they had walked a sufficient distance, Fleur stopped. "All right." She sat down on the grass, and he sat facing her. They were barely within sight of the school.

Harry broke the silence. "So what did you want to tell me?"

She sighed. "Do you steell zink about eet?"

He knew what she meant. "Yes."

"So do I," she said. "Every day. No matter 'ow 'ard I try to forget, I keep zinking about what 'appened een ze maze."

"That must have been scary."

Fleur nodded.

"It was for me, too," he said. "I remember Crouch telling me what he did to you and Krum, and I had already seen Cedric die..."

"I was lucky I deed not end up like Cedreec. 'E was so nice."

"Yeah," Harry said. "He was a good guy. He always respected me, even when nobody else did."

Fleur looked sheepish. "I'm sorry I was mean to you when we met."

He shrugged. "It was a confusing time. I can't blame you for being a little annoyed."

"So do you forgeeve me?" she asked.

"If it really means that much, then OK, I forgive you."

In the darkness, he could see her smile. "Zank you," she said. "You're a great weezard, 'Arry. You desairved to be a champion." She paused. "You know... you should keess me."

He stared at her, shocked. "W-what?"

"Keess me," she repeated. "Zis may be our last chance. I'm not sure when I'll see you again aftair we leave tomorrow." Then, she moved closer to him and leaned in before pressing her lips to his.

For a second, Harry was too surprised to respond, but he soon kissed her back. Even though he was inexperienced at such things, it didn't feel awkward at all. They made out passionately, and he kept pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming – that it really was the beautiful Fleur Delacour he was with. He knew that she flirted with other guys a lot, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Her scent was completely intoxicating. Being so close to her, he wasn't able to think straight.

Eventually, Harry gathered up the courage to move his hands to her chest and knead her breasts, and Fleur moaned her approval. Her hands drifted down to where his erect penis was straining against the front of his pants. When she finally touched it, he gasped and tore his mouth away from hers. Fleur deftly undid his pants and pulled them off his legs. Then, she reached up under her skirt and took her own underwear off. She started gently stroking his member while touching herself with her other hand.

"I can't believe I zought you were just a boy," she muttered. Harry was getting more excited, and he was about to tell her when she stopped and looked at him. "I'm ready," she said. "Are you?"

"Um..."

"Don't you want to make love to me, 'Arry?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. But I've never done this before."

"Oh." Fleur seemed surprised. "Zat's all right. Just lie back and relax."

Shaking with anticipation, Harry obediently lay down on his back, and Fleur straddled him. She grasped his penis and placed it at the entrance to her already-leaking womanhood. Ever so slowly, she sank down until he was fully embedded inside her, and Harry groaned in pleasure. Fleur smiled at him. "Feels good, yeah?"

"Amazing!"

"Eet gets even bettair," she said.

Fleur then braced herself on her hands and started moving up and down. Harry was completely overwhelmed by the sensations; she felt so warm and snug around him. It was even more erotic knowing that he was shagging the 17-year old witch on the ground outside. He stared up at her reverently and ran his hands under her skirt to caress her smooth thighs. She responded by riding him faster, and soon Harry realised he was losing control.

"Fleur," he gasped. "I'm close."

"Me too," she replied, and suddenly she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her tight snatch contracted around him, and with a shout, he came hard, thrusting his hips upward and pumping his seed into her repeatedly. It was perfect, and Harry wished that the moment would never end.

After he was completely drained, Fleur rocked on him a few more times before collapsing onto his chest, exhausted. They just held each other, trying to catch their breaths and basking in the euphoric feeling that had overtaken both of them at their climax. Eventually, Fleur climbed off of Harry and snuggled up against him.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm glad I lost my virginity to a wonderful girl like you."

She blushed. "Well, I'm 'onoured."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked.

"Yes, I might 'ave planned on seducing you tonight," she admitted. "Everyzeeng went so badly, and I just wanted to make you feel bettair."

"You did," he replied. And lying on the grass with Fleur, all of Harry's problems and worries disappeared from his mind. For once in his life, he was happy.

**fin**


End file.
